Pick Your Poison
by PurpleBunBun
Summary: Summary inside. Rated T for vulgar language and violence.
1. Chapter 1 : Mischievous Panties

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Yakitate Japan

Summary: Kazuma and Shigeru are new students in high school. However, the duo makes a mistake in messing with five girls. These five girls are the most popular people at school. When one of the five girls suddenly likes the new students, will she pick her friends or choose to live a new life with her new found friends? These girls will stop at nothing to keep their reputation. Will she follow her friends or her heart? Think hard about it. Pick your poison.

Author's Note: Hope you like this story it's my first fanfic. BTW the 3rd chapter will be posted on stooopidblackkitty13's account with the same title. R&R. ShigeruxOCxKazuma The descriptions of the different characters will also be posted on stooopidblackkitty13's account.

A girl is sitting on a bench, holding a pencil and a sketchbook. Yes, as you've thought, she drew everything in sight. The trees, the flowers and the scenery. Her eyes, black and emotionless yet her spirit was as calm as the sky. She was at her sanctuary, she felt at ease. She had waist length jet black hair. She was waiting for someone. Not just someone. That someone is her twin sister. "CHELSEA!'' her sister screamed who was running towards her. Chelsea looked up from her drawing, nodded and went back to it.

Mimi, her sister, was reckless. She was nothing like her sister. Always jolly and laughing. She also had jet black hair although it was shoulder length. It had two hairclips on her hair. One was a silver star and the other, a golden moon. Her eyes were blue like dancing blue flames, full of happy thoughts. Suddenly she tripped.

Her sister didn't even bother to help her. Suddenly a hand was outstretched to help her. As Mimi looked up, the girl had knee length red hair only held back by a colorful headband in different shades of red. Her eyes brown, full of concern for Mimi. She was followed by another girl. She had waist length silver which was loosely flowing. She had one dangling earring on her right ear made of black amethyst but had none on her other ear and she was eating an ice cream.

Another girl was beside her. She too had waist length hair but this time it was black with streaks of red at the sides which sat on a high ponytail. She had piercing red eyes full of hatred yet at the same time, happiness. She had a dangling earring as well made of blood stones yet it was on her left ear. She seems to be always eating a lollipop wherever she went. "Are you alright Mimi?" the red haired girl asks. "Shizuka…. What are you doing?" the black hared girl with red highlights asks. "Ahhh..still practicing on being a miss goody-two-shoes eh? Right Yuki?" the silver haired girl remarked.

"Just trying to help…." She said to Ayame the silver haired girl. "Did you hear? We have two new students!" Ayame said. "And worst of all…" Mimi continued. "THEY'RE BOYS!" Shizuka, Mimi and Ayame said in chorus. "WHAT!" Yuki and Chelsea said together. Yuki shouted so hard her lollipop fell. "I'm gonna beat them to a bloody pulp!" Ayame said. "I'm gonna." Shizuka said but was cut off by Mimi and said "Eat their panties!" Everyone burst out laughing. Shizuka answered " Hey! I do not eat boy's panties! I don't think they even have panties anyway!" Yuki said,"Remember when Shizuka knocked on every door in the girls dorm and she asks "Give me your panty or else…". She even knocked on the Toad's door and, and, and… HAHAHAHAHA!" Yuki can't continue due to her uncontrollable laughter. "Hahaha...sleep walking and asking for panties! That's original!" Ayame said.

RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG

"Oh dear, the bell rang Already! Let's go! We might get late for class." Shizuka said. As the girls entered the classroom they gasped and saw…

Author's Note: Well that ends chapter one! I don't know when I can post chapter two but oh well. Hope you like this chapter! Don't worry.. Kazuma and the rest of the gang will appear in the next chapter! Here's a sneak peek.

Chapter two: New faces

As the girls went to their seats which was usually deserted because people knew they would get beaten up if the girls caught them hanging out at their seats. But today was different. A group of fan girls were crowding their seats. As the girls went nearer they saw what the fan girls were getting crazy about.

Well that's it! Read and Review! Maybe I'll post chapter two if I have 5 reviews.


	2. Chapter 2: New Faces

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Yakitate! Japan and blah, blah, blah…. (You know it by now)

Author's Note: Chapter 2 is UP! If any of you are wondering, there are **A LOT** of OC characters here in the story. Special thanks to stooopidblackkity13, Yondaime Hokage Konzen Douji, NinjaGirl101, Chin-92 and Megan Argetlam for reviewing! In this story, the school they attend to is a boarding school. The roommates for each character are as follows:

Yuki and Ayame

Shizuka (She's alone because she hates cleaning up after other people's mess.)

Chelsea and Mimi

Azuma and Shigeru

All Right! On with the show!

Chapter Two: New Faces

Previously: RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG

"Oh dear, the bell rang Already! Let's go! We might get late for class." Shizuka said. As the girls entered the classroom they gasped and saw…

As the girls went to their seats which was usually deserted because people knew they would get beaten up if the girls caught them hanging out at their seats. But today was different. A group of fan girls were crowding their seats. As the girls went nearer they saw what the fan girls were getting crazy about. All they heard form the fan girls were, "He's CUTE!" "Are you seeing someone?" or some said even said, "Will you go out with me?" "NO! He's mine!" But some even said, "Are you gay?" "Will you smell my socks?" "Are you to together?" To get rid of the ruckus immediately and fast, Chelsea shouted, "HEY YOU B$S! #&#&!$&&&&W#&!&$!"

-PLEASE STANDBY-

"GET OUT OF OUR SEATS!" Chelsea finished. Everyone went silent you could hear a pin drop. And finally, the fan girls returned to their seats. To infuriate Chelsea even more, two boys were already sitting down at the girls seats. "Get Out!" Ayame said in a soft but stern voice. Yet the boys didn't move an inch. "She said GET OUT!" Yuki said in a very impatient voice. And at last, the boys moved to the last row, the girls went to their seats. As their teacher, Ms. Asumi Namine, who was their homeroom period adviser entered the classroom, she seemed to be excited and joyful. "Class, we have two new students! Will the new students come up front and say something about themselves." The two boys who were shooed by the girls stood and went in front. The first boy said, "Hi! My name is Azuma Kazuma. My specialties are baking…." _'Baking huh? We'll see about that.' _Ayame thought to herself. ( Italicized words means someone's thoughts)

-20 minutes later-

and playing basketball." Ms. Namine made a sigh of relief but Azuma continued, " My favorite things to do in my spare time are….."

-40 minutes later-

"Ok! That would be enough Azuma." Ms. Namine said, irritated because of wasting precious time." But I have more things to say!" Azuma complained. But he went back to his seat quietly. The next boy introduced himself. "My name is Shigeru Kanmuri. I am from…." The girls were bored so they started to pass notes.

Yuki: Hey, get a load of this guy! He has pink hair!

Ayame: I know! I mean, he's definitely queer! Who'd dye his hair like that?

Chelsea: Even stranger, check the guy behind me!

As the girls slowly peeked at the guy behind Chelsea, they contained their laughter so they won't get in trouble.

Ayame: Whoa, is that a wig:O BTW, What's his name? Kyoske right?

Mimi: Yeah, I think it's a toupé or something. What's your side of the story Panty Eater?

Shizuka: Hey! I do not eat panties!  But anyway, can we take it off in front of class? Then stick it at the rooftop?

Yuki: Great idea:) Hey, what should we do oh queen of torture?

Ayame: Don't call me that! But leave it all to me..

As Ayame passed the note to Shizuka, the note fell. Kyoske, being curious and all picked up the note. He read it and after reading it he cried silently like a crybaby. As Kyoske was about to tell the teacher about the note, Ayame extended her leg in front of Kyoske, who fell. His wig popped right out and in an instant Shizuka snagged it and kept it inside her bag. As Shigeru saw the whole thing, he helped Kyoske. He saw the note and Kyoske handed it to him.

RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNIGGGGGGGGGGG

As Shigeru finished reading the note, he crumpled it and he turned red with anger. Boy, are the girls in for a surprise.

End of Chapter 2

Author's Note: YAY! Chapter 2 is done! Please read and review! Again I will thank the reviewers in the next chapter!

Read and Review and thanks for reading. I'll definitely post chapter 3 if I get 10 reviews.

Sneak Peek of chapter 3: Chat Room Bonanza

It was free period and the girls did what they usually do, got to the computer lab to chat but unfortunately or should I say fortunately….

That's it Remember read and review!


	3. Chapter 3: Chat Room Bonanza

Disclaimer: I do not own Yakitate! Japan and any of it's characters. Only the OC's are mine.

Author's Note: I am SOOO sorry for not updating so long! But don't worry I have the 4th and 5th chap ready to update. Special thanks to:

stooopidblackkitty13 for reviewing always!

Chin-92 – for reviewing as well

Zouo-no-Tenshi-no-Shi oh for adding me to his/her favorites and reviewing!

Chapter 3 Chat room Bonanza!

Previously on Pick Your Poison:

As Ayame passed the note to Shizuka, the note fell. Kyoske, being curious and all picked up the note. He read it and after reading it he cried silently like a crybaby. As Kyoske was about to tell the teacher about the note, Ayame extended her leg in front of Kyoske, who fell. His wig popped right out and in an instant Shizuka snagged it and kept it inside her bag. As Shigeru saw the whole thing, he helped Kyoske. He saw the note and Kyoske handed it to him.

RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNIGGGGGGGGGGG

As Shigeru finished reading the note, he crumpled it and he turned red with anger. Boy, are the girls in for a surprise.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was free period and the girls did what they usually do, got to the computer lab to chat but unfortunately or should I say fortunately…

When the girls got to the computer lab they found that it looked empty. But as Ayame scanned the area she found to boys sitting in two computers in the back row and a girl was with them. To her surprise, it was Azuma and Shigeru. But who was that girl with them?

Ayame's POV

Hmmm… I wonder what those two boys are doing? They better not be planning something or else…

Suddenly an idea struck Ayame's mind and when she does, an evil smirk always crosses her face.

Usually, the computer lab was used at fee period for completing seatworks, blah blah blah. But the girls installed a program in some computers that only they can open and use. They installed a chat room program. Now, the girls are going to use it. Pen names are:

ParaKiss: Ayame

BlackKitty: Yuki

xXGunslingerXx: Shizuka

Turdles : Chelsea

iMs. Icecream: Mimi

Special guest for today:

Japanno44: Azuma

iIiBubblegumiIi: Shigeru

SassyGirl: Mysterious girl

ParaKiss has signed in

BlackKitty has signed in

ParaKiss: Check it out Yuki. The two boys are here. Behind you.

BlackKitty: Well that's new information. Of course I saw them when I entered.

xXGunslingerXx has signed in

xXGunslingerXx: Hey, do you see the boys behind Yuki? Aren't that bubble boy and his posse Mr. Blabsky?

ParaKiss: Thank you for the NEW info. Let's see…. Hmmm I'm tracking them right now. Oh yes, that's them. But the computer can't identify the girl with them. IMBECILE! (Shakes the computer in fury)

Turdles has signed in

iMs. Icecream! has signed in

iMs. Icecream: So, what are you guys talking about? Oh before I forget, Aya, how's the fashion show?

xXGunslingerXx: Yeah! How was it?

Turdles : You had a fashion show since when! Why didn't you tell me?

ParaKiss: Stop stop! One question at a time. The fashion show was great. Worked with many famous models. My designs were pretty good as they have said. I got a standing ovation as well! I have been having fashion shows since I have won the International Junior Fashion Designers Contest. It was like…2 years ago.

BlackKitty: Ooooohhh. That's cool! I went to her fashion show and it was a blast! Never thought she made a design especially for me.

Japanno44 has signed in

Japanno44: Sooooo, what are you girls talking about?

Ayame private messaged Yuki and here were its contents.

Yuki how the heck did mr blabbermouth get the program to use the chat room we installed?

Yuki replied:

I do not know how. Something's telling me that girl has something to do with it.

As the two didn't know, there was a big fight and debate happening back at the chat room.

iIiBubblegumiIi: So Kyoske cried because of nothing! I don't believe that he is a crybaby.

Turdles : Well if he hadn't been stupid enough to wear an obvious wig in class. I mean a toupe! Who in the world wears those?

iMs. Icecream: Silly, Kyoske wears a toupe.

xXGunslingerXx: LOL!

Parakiss: Hey, hey, hey! What is happening here?

Japanno44: Well if you girls weren't so mean, we wouldn't even have this conversation!

Parakiss: Oh really? Try me.

BlackKitty: No Aya, such a wimp wouldn't be a worthy fighter.

Parakiss: You're right. I'm sorry. I'll just treat you by inviting you to my Halloween Party! You boys better be in costume and I'll make our costumes.

Turdles : WHAT! This is a joke right? Them! On your party!

Parakiss: Trust me, they would be good boys. ;D

Parakiss has signed out

BlackKitty : Whatever. As long as there's free food I'm going.

BlackKitty has signed out

xXGunslingerXx has signed out

Turdles has signed out

iMs. Icecream! has signed out

Sassy: So, did the plan work?

Japanno44: Worked like a charm

iIiBubblegumiIi: this would be one hell of a party.

End of Chapter 3

Author's Note: I know this chap sucks right? Well, read and review Chapter 4 would be up soon!


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yakitate! Japan

Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm back with anther chapter! Please Read and Review! Oh and costumes are posted on my profile! Don't mind the stupid pics they just came to my mind!

Chapter 4: Unexpected Part 1

" So, why do you think they invited us to a party? I mean, this is all a set-up right?" Shigeru said as he put on his costume. "Come on, the only thing we're going to this part is because you like _that _girl." Azuma said teasingly who was finished dressing up as a wizard. "Yeah right." Shigeru said sarcastically. When Azuma turned his backed, Shigeru went red. "Well, come on let's go!" Azuma said as he went out the door headed to Ayame's house.

Meanwhile….

"Come on already! We need to go to Aya's house immediately!" Yuki said impatiently as she knew Ayame's house was her haven. Pastries and candies galore. " Let's just go! We finished cleaning up already plus, Aya said she finished the costumes." Mimi said. " Wow, she sure is dedicated." Chelsea said as the girls went ot and headed for Ayame's party

At Ayame's house….

"Aya! Aya! What do you think of this costume?" Suki, her little sister asked. " It suits you well! Have Ms. Azagawa fix your hair for the party. Oh! Tell her I'll be there in a minute!" Ayame said. As Suki hurried up the steps to Ayame's room, the doorbell rung. As Ayame opened the door, She found Yuki there shaking her suddenly. " Where are the lollipops!" Yuki asked shaking Ayame holding her by the shoulders. " Th-the-their in the kitchen! Stop shaking me!" Ayame said.

The next thing she knew,Yuki headed for the kitchen and she shouted, "I'll be back in a sec!" "Help yourself!" Ayame said. " Has she eaten?" Ayame asked her friends. " Beats me." Shizuka said and shrugged. " Wow Ayame! Your house is fully furnished for the party!" Chelsea remarked. She was right. The living room was filled with candles, bats, cobwebs, pumpkins and everything in between. "Come upstairs! I've finished the costumes!" Ayame said as she hurried up the stairs to her room with the girls closely following her.

As she opened the door, Suki came out running with Ms. Azagawa chasing after her. "Wow, this is your room!" Mimi exclaimed. "It's even bigger than our living room!" Chelsea said. "It's your first time here right? Come follow me." Ayame said. Ayame led them into a big room which was pitch black. When she opened the lights, hundreds of clothes were in the room. Ayame picked up three costumes from the racks and said, "Ok Chelea this is your costume. Mimi, here you go. Shizuka…here. When you are done dressing up head out that cutain over there." She said pointing to large velvet curtains hanging on the wall covering the other side. " I'll be waiting outside and watch your step!" Ayame said as she headed out the room.

After a while, Chelsea was the first to finish dressing up so she headed out the curtain. To her surprise she was walking on a huge runway. She heard Ayame say up front, "Surprised?" "What in Blackbeard's dandruff is this? Yes this was unexpected!" Chelsea said but just walked on the runway and posing and stuff chuckling as she went back to the dressing room. Mimi then came soon after she almost fell because she ran straight through the curtain. "Mimi, careful!" Ayame said. This was not helping because Mimi had already tripped. "I'm okay!" with that she went back into the dressing room. Shizuka wasn't surprised because the other day, Ayame told her she would be adding something behind the dressing room. "Ah, so this is the new establishment?" Shizka asked walking on the runway. "Yeah. Pretty neat huh?" Ayame said cheerfully. Chelsea had called Yuki once she got back from the curtain so she could wear her costume. Yuki knew exactly which costume it was when she went into the dressing room. When Shizuka went back in, Yuki came out suddenly. "How'd you know which costume it was?" Ayame said. "Because this was the outfit you designed at the fashion show wasn't it?" Yuki said smirking. "Yep!" Ayame said. After their mini-fashion show, Yuki told the others she needed to go to the bathroom and she would be in Ayame's room in a miute. As Yuki passed a hallway, she walked past someone strangely familiar. But she wasn't quick enough, when she turned her back, the person already walked past the hallway disappearing into another. She just shrugged and headed for the bathroom.

Meanwhile..

"Come on stupid car! Work damn it! Work!" Azuma said yelling at the car which wouldn't work. He just had his license a few weeks ago. " Next time, make sure you put gas back on the car!" Shigeru scolded Azuma. _Honk! Honk! _A car honks at the two boys in the parking lot of the school. When one of the windows rolled down a person asked, "Need a lift?" When the two boys went nearer the car they recognized the person. It was the girl with them at the computer lab. "What are you doing here?" Shigeru asks. "Going to the party! Are you coming or what?" the girl said. When the boys went in the car Shigeru asked a question to the girl, "Wait, You still haven't told us your name yet." "Well now that you've noticed that since you'd like to know it's….Tsukino."

End of Part 1

Author's note: Unexpecting wasn't it? Well tell me what you think! Read and Review! Chapter 5 would be Posted ASAP.


	5. Chapter 4:Unexpected Part 2

Dislaimer: I DO NOT own Yakitate! Japan

Author's Note: Well it's been an extremely long time since I have written. Sorry but I was really busy. Anyway, here's another installation of Pick Your Poison. Enjoy!

Chapter 4 : Unexpected part2

The boys went in the back of the car sitting comfortably and resting because Ayame's house was another hour away. After 30 minutes someone in the front shouted "ey guys do you think that I shou-" "HOLY CRAP!!" Shigeru said almost jumping out. Kazuma was so surprised he jumped and hit his head on the car roof. " Hey didn't you guys notice me when you came in?" the person said. "Then why in the world would we scream in the car if we knew?!! Great thinking Einstein!!" Shigeru scolded him. "Kyosuke, why are you here in the first place?" Kazuma asked still rubbing his head. "I think you didn't see him because you two were too busy shouting like little sissys." Tsukino said laughing but still keeping eye on the road. "Why else should he be here? Revenge of course! That's exactly what we need to keep her away for awhile." Tsukino exclaimed. "But who's going to be afraid of a little pampered princess?" Kyosuke said. "You're wrong there," Tsukino said and continued, "She's a princess who gets anything she wants."

Meanwhile……

Ayame got thirsty so she went downstairs for awhile while the girls were hanging out in her room. As Ayame got a glass of water she felt an aura of serenity and calmness. She didn't want to go back up yet. So, she went to the bonfire. The bonfire was a giant hollow pumpkin with fire wood inside. It was supposed to be lit and to be danced around and it would serve as the only lighting in the garden. Ayame went to check on the bonfire when someone behind her spoke, "Aya, aucun à long terme voient. Vous pourriez m'avoir envoyé une invitation que vous connaissez." Aya understood perfectly well what the person said. She can't believe it. No it can't be. _He _can't have come back. "Aucun il ne peut pas être. Votre pas ..." Ayame said. "Puits je suis suis ici en ce moment moi pas ? So no hugs?" the person said. Yuki was about to turn to the next hallway but ahe heard two people speaking. She turned around and she too was surprised. She kept herself hidden and listened some more. "Pourquoi êtes-vous revenus ? Explication svp." Ayame said quietly still not turning around to see who it was. "Aya, n'êtes-vous pas allant même me saluer qu'un heureux halloween au moins ?" another person said. That changed everything. That made Ayame turn around. She was surprised. Three people were standing behind her. Two men and a woman. The first man had brown hair styled into a mousse. He wore round spectacles and was about in his mid 20's. The man next to him slightly shorter has jet black hair. He looked gothic because of how he dressed, all black. He looked like he was 18. The girl next to them had waist-length silver-white hair. She also had purple eyes. She looked as if only 17 but she was actually in her early 20's. She looked a lot like Ayame only slightly taller and much more matured. "So do I get a hug now?" the man with the brown hair said. Suddenly the man with jet black hair pointed to a corner. He was directly pointing at Yuki! "Chéri d'Aya!" the girl said. "Sis!" Aya said hugging her sister tightly. The man with jet black hair came back pulling Yuki by her shirt. "Hey Aya, is this Yuki? She seems bigger and heavier than usual!" the man with with jet black hair said. "Octopus!!!" Yuki shouted a him. "Pig!!" he said back. "Bon-bon!!" Yuki shouted louder. "Hey,hey,hey! Stop it before you make an earthquake! Speaking of earthquakes did you know that-" the brown haired man said. "frère de l'OH ! le voici qui va encore…" Ayame and her sister said in chorus.

End of part 2

Author's note : Sorry if this was kinda short… Anyway I'll try to post another tomorrow till next time. PurpleBunBun


End file.
